Elf
by BonneNuit
Summary: AU Ichigo is forced to dress up as a holiday elf for a department store because of a lost bet to Renji and Shirosaki. They're both after Ichigo, but when he gets molested they decide to share him. RenIchi ShiroIchi yaoi one-shot.


**Pairing: RenjixIchigo ShirosakixIchigo threesome**

**Written specially for KitsuneKiri for being a great beta and friend.**

**Summary: AU Ichigo is forced to dress up as a holiday elf for a department store because of a lost bet to Renji and Shirosaki. They're both after Ichigo, but when he gets molested they decide to share him.**

**Contains: Yaoi, sexual content, threesome, double penetration (tastefully done), forced cross dressing, small bit of inevitable crack…**

BTW, 'Taikei' is the last name I use for Shirosaki because 'Shirosaki Hichigo' is too coincidentally similar to Ichigo's name when it's an AU. I also like to use 'Jirotoshi' instead of Shirosaki, but because people are used to 'Shirosaki' I don't, unless it's necessary. Taikei means 'form' or '**corporal punishment, jail sentence****,' while broken down Tai means '****reality', ****'be**** crowned with'****, '****ill will, malice'**** or 'opposition.' Kei is '****penalty, punishment****', '****lord'****, '****strong****' or '****thorn, whip****.** Jirotoshi is two names, Jiro which means 'second male' and Toshi which means 'mirror image'. I think Jirotoshi is a realistic name for 'dark Ichigo' (although 'white cape' is good as well).

There is also a scene with Grimmjow molesting Ichigo and briefly mentioned past Aizen x Ichigo.

I don't own Bleach or make any money off of this story.

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- many thanks and happy holidays!**

Elf

Shirosaki Taikei cackled as Ichigo Kurosaki scowled in anger, only egged on by Renji Abarai's laughter as well. "You fucking bastards!" Ichigo hissed.

"It's not our fault ya lost Ichi." Shirosaki said and wiped tears of mirth from his albino-red eyes. "After all, how could we know that Orihime and Ishida were dating each other?"

It was a simple bet, or so Ichigo thought, to determine if Orihime was going out with Ishida Uryu or not. Ichigo didn't think so because the girl still was so excited and blushed a lot around him. Renji and Shirosaki thought otherwise, and so they made a bet. If Ichigo won, the two would be a slave for him for a day. If he lost than he would have to be the elf assisting Santa at the mall the two worked at that year.

He lost the bet, and he had seen the costume he would have to wear already. Which, by the way, was intended for a female, and not a male. Luckily, or not, the outfit wasn't the normal all-green, which would have either clashed with his hair or made him look like an upside down carrot. Instead it was all white with green trimming which was intended to be the opposite of the Santa costume.

It was a dress that hit him mid-thigh with a thick black belt around his waist. It had green trim at the bottom and around the collar which was low, but not low enough to show how not like a girl Ichigo was. It was also a spaghetti strap, which Ichigo found very cruel considering it was winter. It came with tall boots that went up past his knees with gold belt buckles that matched his belt. He also had to wear red fishnet stockings that came with garter belts and lace panties, a corset, and a white Santa hat.

"This was the best idea ever." Shirosaki said to Renji who was still grinning broadly and nodded his head in way of reply.

"I didn't know that your mall allowed cross-dressing elves." Ichigo said coldly to his two best friends who also happened to be his roommates in the small house they lived in. It was close to the university they all went to, not to mention the mall Shirosaki and Renji, and now Ichigo, worked at part time.

"They don't know ya are a man." Shirosaki said and ran his fingers lightly over the velvet-white outfit he had just presented to Ichigo. He only wished he could do that when Ichigo was still in it. "All ya need to do is shave your legs and under your arms and ya can pass as a woman anyways."

An angry tick appeared on Ichigo's forehead and he punched Shirosaki hard in the jaw. Shirosaki cursed and clutched his jaw while glaring at Ichigo. Renji tried not to get involved because Ichigo was too scary when he was really pissed.

"What about _boobs!?"_ Ichigo asked in a scandalized tone which sent Shirosaki and Renji off in another laughing fit.

"It's not like there aren't any women with flat chests." Renji said and grinned at Ichigo. "Take Rukia for example…"

"I'm telling her you said that." Ichigo said crankily and flopped into the comfy chair. "I have to have _some _chest to pull that off."

"That's why ya are going to be wearing a corset." Shirosaki said and picked up a piece of the outfit Ichigo hadn't seen. "It'll give ya womanly curves and just a little padding for your breasts. As long as ya don't get excited, they won't be able to tell at all."

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" Ichigo asked in a defeated tone. Renji and Shirosaki exchanged amused glances and got up to lean on the arm rest on either side of Ichigo.

"Don't worry, Ichi, it's only for one day." Shirosaki crooned and pet Ichigo's hair.

"Right, it's not like you have to cover for the whole time like Matsumoto and Soi Fon." Renji slipped down into the chair with Ichigo so Ichigo was squashed into Shiro uncomfortably.

"You guys suck." Ichigo muttered but allowed the two to touch him. For some strange reason he didn't know about, Shirosaki and Renji were very touchy-feely with him. Not with each other or anyone else, but just him. It made him feel good because he had a crush on them but didn't just want to be used for sex.

"I swallow too." Shirosaki informed Ichigo cheerfully. Ichigo made a noise of disgust in the back of his throat and pushed the two off of him so he could stand.

"I'm taking a shower." Ichigo muttered and scowled at the two of them. "Try to keep your perverted comments to yourself.

"Don't forget to shave!" Renji called after him and earned the middle finger for his efforts. "He's so cute." Renji said fondly and sighed as he imagined Ichigo taking a shower.

"That he is." Shirosaki said and sank back down into his previous spot on the couch. "Too bad, ya aren't ever gonna have him."

"Tch…" Renji snorted and flipped him off. "You're the one who isn't going to have him."

"Ya are obviously mistaken." Shirosaki replied and the conversation continued on in the same manner until Ichigo came back into the room. Both of them were head over heels in love with Ichigo, who was just as clueless about it as they were obvious.

The next day was the day Ichigo worked, and Shirosaki and Renji couldn't have been happier. What could be better than Ichigo in a short dress? Other than Ichigo in nothing, of course. Ichigo was going to change at the mall so the two had to wait until he did so, which was a great disappointment for them both.

Renji and Shirosaki worked in the mall part time in the bed and bath department, which was luckily right by where the Santa set up stoop to listen to all the good boys and girls' wishes. This also meant they could ogle Ichigo as much as they wanted.

Ichigo took off as soon as they got to the store, which made Shirosaki and Renji irritated until they remembered that Matsumoto had offered to help Ichigo with his outfit if he got there in time. Although it was probably because he didn't want Renji or Shirosaki helping him with the corset.

The corset turned out to be just as much of a bitch as Ichigo thought it would be, although he swore Matsumoto made it extra tight just for him. Then she dressed him in the rest of the clothes like he was a child and got to work doing his make up.

"It's supposed to look light and natural, but never be light and natural," Matsumoto lectured. Ichigo never knew that girls had so many rules. But after she was done, Ichigo had to admit she was good. He definitely looked like a girl with moist pink lips and thick, long eyelashes and eyebrows that barely needed to be plucked, thankfully. She put purplish blue eye shadow on him in order to make them pop more in contrast to his hair and his eye color.

With a sigh, Ichigo thanked Matsumoto and slipped on his footwear which were luckily platforms that actually seemed more boot-like than high-heeled. Matsumoto was delighted with the finished product and gushed over him until she realized she was late for a date she had and rushed off.

Ichigo swallowed and with much trepidation, walked out into the mall where his surely awful day awaited him. There were already lots of customers milling about the mall and Ichigo was embarrassed to see some took note of him almost immediately. However luckily, or unluckily, it wasn't because he looked like a man wearing women's clothing, but because he was _very _attractive in women's clothing.

He turned red at the blatant stares and practically stormed over to the Santa area where the mall employees were already setting up. Shirosaki and Renji were already over there and they looked up when he came over.

"Holy shit, Ichigo!" Renji yelled out, only to earn a very disapproving look from a parent who covered her daughter's ears. Renji didn't have enough brain cells left in him to even try to look ashamed. Shirosaki was in the same state, although he wasn't quite as vocal about it.

Ichigo looked absolutely delicious in the short dress that flashed his garter belt if he turned a certain way. It made his long legs look even longer, which had both Renji and Shirosaki drooling. His slim waist was accentuated by the cut of the dress and the corset (which was very uncomfortable).

"It's like a dream come true." Renji said with glistening eyes which made Shirosaki snort, but privately agree with him. Their Ichigo was a very tempting morsel and Shirosaki was almost disappointed that they had to share him with the rest of the mall.

"I fucking hate you guys." Ichigo snarled as he stalked over to him, but Renji and Shirosaki didn't seem to hear him. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and suspicion and followed their gaze. He scowled as he realized that they were staring at the inch of space in between his thigh-highs and bottom of the dress.

"Stop staring!" He snarled at Renji and Shirosaki who blinked from their dazed state.

"Now, Ichi, don't be like that." Shirosaki said smoothly and walked over to Ichigo and threw his arm around his waist. "Ya just look so good I couldn't help it."

Ichigo stomped on Shirosaki's toes with the heel of his boot, making Shirosaki yelp and hop around.

"You're Ichigo, right?" A hassled looking man with the store's uniform on asked him and Ichigo nodded. "Great, all you need to do is line control and take the kid up to Santa. Some of them might want a picture, if so just use that." He pointed at a camera stand that held one of those cameras that developed instant photos. "You get two fifteen minute breaks and a break for lunch."

Ichigo nodded again and the man directed him over to the start of the line that was already forming. Shirosaki and Renji enjoyed the view of his backside and hoped that they would get a chance to see him bend over in that cute little elf-dress of his. Unfortunately they actually had to _work _at work, which made ogling Ichigo a bit harder.

Ichigo became very popular as the day went on, and Renji and Shirosaki grew more and more irritable. It seemed that guys were actually nabbing children from their parents in order to stand in line and get near Ichigo. The security guard Kenpachi was called down in order to help control the chaos, but he ended up being distracted by Ichigo instead.

"This isn't cool." Renji said grumpily from where he was restocking stereos in the electronic section. Shirosaki was getting pissed, and that didn't bode well for anybody around them.

Ichigo practically ran from the mass of people when he was finally given a break at the end. There were groans of disappointment that followed him and a few tried to actually go after him, but Kenpachi managed to keep them contained.

Ichigo let out a low groan as he hid down a staircase and let his head drop against the wall. His eyes were shut so he didn't notice at first that a blue haired man was very quietly walking up to him. He didn't notice until a hand slammed on either side of his head and he jolted, quickly opening his eyes.

The blue-haired man leered at him and Ichigo reacted instantly. His knee jerked up to hit the perverted man in the crotch, but he shifted aside before he could do so. Ichigo slammed the palm of his hand into the man's nose, breaking it and making him curse. Ichigo turned to run but the pervert grabbed his arm and yanking him back before slamming him face first against the wall.

Ichigo groaned in pain and tried to push away from the wall but the man grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"You little bitch!" The man growled and ground his hard dick into Ichigo's ass.

"Bastard!" Ichigo growled and struggled in his grasp but the man just snarled and shoved his legs wide apart with his knees, making the dress hitch dangerously close to his lace panties.

"You're just begging to be fucked." The man growled and transferred the grip on Ichigo's wrists to one hand. Ichigo panicked as the blue haired squeezed his ass and slipped his hand underneath his dress.

"I'm a man!" Ichigo yelled in desperation and the blue haired man paused for only a second before grinning against his ear and nipping at the appendage.

"I'm bi." He said with a laugh and fear began to really grip Ichigo. That was until a foot collided with the molester's face and sent him flying down a flight of stairs before crumpling at the bottom.

Shirosaki grabbed Ichigo by his waist and lifted him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Sh-Shiro!?" Ichigo asked in confusion and glanced at Renji who had kicked the pervert down the stairs.

"Ya always get into so much trouble." Shiro muttered and carried Ichigo down the stairs to the bottom floor, much to Ichigo's irritation.

"Oi, I have to get back to work!" Ichigo yelled, earning him a slap on the ass.

"There's no way we are going to let you go back to work." Renji said and they made their way through the parking lot to the car (earning them many strange looks).

Ichigo wasn't going to complain about being able to leave the job he was forced to cross-dress for, but he most certainly didn't appreciate being man-handled by them.

"Shiro and I came to an agreement." Renji said as they drove down the highway to their apartment in his beat up old pick up. Ichigo didn't know which he should be more afraid of- the high speed Renji was driving at which made the truck shake, or the way Shirosaki held him on his lap. Ichigo knew that the thing poking him in the ass wasn't his cell phone.

"We're tired of ya brushing our affections aside." Shirosaki said and held the struggling Ichigo in his lap.

"Let go of me, Shi!" Ichigo said with a growl, but he was ignored.

"Some stranger got to touch ya more than either of us ever has." Shirosaki said heatedly and dug his nails into Ichigo's waist as they broke to a halt in their driveway. He threw open the door and literally dragged Ichigo out of the truck and carried him into the house.

"You guys are fucking idiots!" Ichigo cursed, but was ignored by the other two.

"Don't be such a prude, Ichigo." Renji said with a tutting sound and Ichigo flipped him off. "Just take it like the bitch you are."

"Fuck you, Renji." Ichigo said just as Shirosaki dropped him onto his king sized bed. Ichigo gulped as Shirosaki and Renji stared down at him and tried to break for the door but Shirosaki caught his waist and threw him back down.

"Wait a second, you guys…" Ichigo said warily as Renji knelt on the bed and grabbed his arms.

"No more waiting." Renji growled and leaned back against the headboard and dragged Ichigo so he was in between his legs with his back to Renji's chest. Ichigo kicked out at Shirosaki who also got on the bed. Shirosaki grabbed his legs easily and parted them to slide in between them.

Ichigo's dress ripped from the force at Shirosaki snickered, making Ichigo turn bright red. He was already half hard from his attraction to the other two, but he continued to try to hide it despite how obvious it was. Unbeknownst to the other two, Ichigo had actually liked Renji and Shirosaki for a long time, but he didn't give into their attempts to get him into bed because for one, he couldn't decide which he liked better and two, he wanted more than just sex from them. He didn't want to just be a one night stand and from their continual attempts to fuck him he figured that was all they were after.

At that thought, Ichigo deflated and hung his head down so Shirosaki wouldn't meet his eyes. "Please don't." He whispered and Shirosaki pause his action of sliding his hand up Ichigo's thighs.

Renji and Shirosaki exchanged a glance and Renji tipped Ichigo's chin up so he couldn't hide his expression.

"Why not, Berry-tan?" Renji asked and kissed his furrowed brow. "We won't do anything to purposefully hurt you."

"Not physically at least…" Ichigo said in a low murmur, but Shirosaki and Renji heard him.

"What do ya mean by that?" Shirosaki asked in confusion and his nails dug into the soft skin of Ichigo's thighs, making him wince slightly.

"I don't want to just be a casual fuck for both of you." Ichigo said and his voice was a bit stronger now. "You think you can just screw me and nothing will change between us, but it will change for me!" Anger entered his voice and both Renji and Shirosaki hardened even more at the passion. "I want more than that."

"Oh, Ichi…" Renji sighed and turned his chin to place a kiss on Ichigo's trembling lips. "What gave you the impression we just wanted to fuck you?"

"Yeah," Shirosaki said and pecked his lips as well. "Don't ya know we've been in love with ya since eighth grade?"

"Eighth grade?" Ichigo asked dubiously despite the fact that he knew Renji and Shirosaki wouldn't lie to him about something like that.

"For me, it was anyways." Shirosaki said and cradled Ichigo's face tenderly with his hands. "When I first saw ya… ya were kicking that pompous Kuchiki's ass." He grinned at the memory and Renji snorted.

"That's how it was for me as well, although I knew you before that. That jerk was always trying to stop Rukia from hanging out with us."

"That's…" Ichigo trailed off with a blush and Shirosaki's grin grew as he continued pushing Ichigo's dress up.

"So will ya go out with me already?" Shirosaki asked seriously and Ichigo looked uncertain as he glanced back at Renji. "We agree that we're willing to share ya."

"You're both okay if you're both my boyfriends?" Ichigo asked in confusion. "And not an open relationship? I don't want you guys to date anyone else with me." Ichigo knew it was a selfish request, but he didn't think he could handle either of them straying.

"Of course Ichi, you're the only one for both of us." Renji assured him and kissed him again, but this time it was more forceful and his nipped lightly at Ichigo's lip to get him to open his mouth. Ichigo pulled away before Renji could tongue him and Renji made a noise of frustration.

"Yes, I will be your guys' boyfriends." Ichigo murmured with a red tint covering his cheek. "Please, I want you so bad…"

Shirosaki grinned happily and both he and Renji went in for a kiss at the same time. Ichigo laughed as they bonked their heads together and glared. Ichigo grabbed both of them by the hair and held both of their faces close so they were almost kissing and dipped in to kiss them both at the same time.

The two weren't very happy about almost kissing, but Ichigo's enthusiasm toward them more than made up for it. When they pulled away, Renji mauled Ichigo's neck while Renji deprived him of the Santa hat that he was still wearing. "I hope you don't expect Taikei and I do be involved as well."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Ichigo said in amusement and Renji nipped his neck in warning.

"Ya are so fucking sexy dressed like this." Shirosaki said and skimmed his hand over the garters before unzipping Ichigo's clunky boots and tossing them to the side. "But I bet ya are even sexier naked."

Shirosaki bent down ran his tongue over the edge of Ichigo's lace panties, making Ichigo moan loudly at the erotic sight. His dick was uncomfortable and straining in the underwear that wasn't made to accommodate men genitals. Shirosaki chuckled, a low, deep sound that sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"Ya look a mite uncomfortable Ichi." Shirosaki purred and undid the garters with his teeth before dragged both it and the thigh highs down and stripped them off of Ichigo's long legs. He repeated the motion for Ichigo's other leg and Ichigo began to breathe even faster.

Renji was getting slightly impatient with the slow undressing of Ichigo so he grabbed the dress and pulled it up over Ichigo's head. Both Renji and Shirosaki drooled at the sight of Ichigo in only a corset and lacy panties.

"Fuck, Ichigo…" Renji said and nudged Ichigo. "Stand up so I can get a look at you."

"No way!" Ichigo said in embarrassment and flushed. "It's bad enough that I had to wear this all day."

"Come on Ichi." Shirosaki prodded and stroked Ichigo's sides. "I promise to convince the landlord to allow pets and we can get that dog ya wanted."

Ichigo always wanted a pet since he was a little boy but he was never able to because his little sisters were allergic to them. "Promise?" He asked and Shirosaki nodded.

"Promise…" He kissed Ichigo lightly and pulled away so Ichigo could stand. Shirosaki and Renji both stared at him as he stood there, uncomfortable and fidgeting. "Give us a little show, why don't ya?"

Ichigo looked uncertain again but at Renji and Shirosaki's eager faces he decided to give it a go. Both Renji and Shirosaki stood and began to undress as well, but their eyes were riveted on Ichigo. He was slowly undoing the front of the corset which conveniently was able to undo in the front, although it also laced up in the back. (1)

Ichigo was also watched the other two undress and his hands paused mid-task in order to admire the ways they were similar and yet different. Both of them were muscular, but Renji was more broad and bulky that Shirosaki who was equally strong but had hard, wiry muscles. Renji was a few inches taller than Shirosaki, but it was hardly noticeable.

Renji undid his hair and his bright red hair cascaded down on his shoulders sexily. The red contrasted nicely with his black, bold tattoos. Shirosaki was ivory all over except for a tattoo that was a gothic zero. He also had his nipple pierced, which made Ichigo want to play with it.

He remembered what he was supposed to be doing and finished taking off the corset, sighing in relief when it was finally off. He tossed it to the side and avoided Renji and Shirosaki's hungry gaze as they took in his bare chest. He hooked his thumbs in his panties and slid them down, groaning as his cock slapped against his stomach.

He bent over to step out of them and suddenly Shirosaki and Renji were behind him. He yelped and jumped as Shirosaki grabbed his hips and slid his hard dick in between Ichigo's ass cheeks. He stood abruptly and Shirosaki jerked him back so their bodies were flush against each other.

Renji pouted at Shirosaki getting so much of Ichigo's attention and cupped the back of his head to pull him into a kiss. Ichigo groaned and reached up to wrap his hands around Renji's neck. Shirosaki hummed his approval and grabbed Ichigo by the waist and lifted him up.

Ichigo let out a soft noise of surprise into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Renji's waist in order to steady himself. Renji walked backward to the bed and eased both of them onto it with Shirosaki still behind Ichigo. Renji shifted back so he was leaning against the pillows while still sitting up and groaned as their erections slid together.

"Hey Ichi, this is your first time, right?" Shirosaki asked as he knelt in between Renji's legs so he could rub against Ichigo's ass.

"Actually…" Ichigo trailed off with a blush and Shirosaki and Renji scowled.

"Ya've been fucked before!?" Shirosaki said explosively and Ichigo shifted uncomfortably.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ichigo said and couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt by Shirosaki's reaction.

"Ya let someone else fuck ya when ya wouldn't let either me or Renji." Shirosaki growled and Renji frowned deeply, but it was directed at Shirosaki.

"Calm down, Taikei." Renji said and rubbed Ichigo's hips with his thumbs. "It's not like we were going out at the time."

"Right…" Shirosaki muttered and pressed a kiss to the back of Ichigo's neck. "So who was it that took your virginity?"

"Oh, um, why do you need to know that?" Ichigo asked and refused to twist in order to look at Shirosaki.

"Because…" Shirosaki growled and bit down on Ichigo's shoulder, making him gasp and rock his hips into Renji again.

"It-it was…"

"Who!?" Shirosaki snapped and Ichigo winced at the loud voice.

"Aizen Sousuke." Ichigo mumbled and Shirosaki stiffened at the name. It was the jock that was always antagonizing Ichigo and calling him a faggot because of his name. Shirosaki couldn't believe that Ichigo would willingly sleep with him. "I was really drunk, and I can't even really remember it. All I knew was that I woke up next to him in bed and my ass really hurt." Ichigo said with a blush and Shirosaki frowned.

"Anyone else?"

"Well…" Ichigo trailed off and now even Renji looked upset. "It was only because I was trying to get my mind off of you guys! I only slept with people I didn't really care about."

"Have you slept with anybody recently?" Renji asked in a much calmer tone than Shirosaki although he was frowning as well.

"It's been a couple of months, and I'm completely clean." Ichigo said and shifted uncomfortably. Shirosaki had gone back to rubbing against Ichigo's backside and the head of his cock nudged against his entrance, making Ichigo stiffen. "Shiro, don't!!!"

"I wasn't going to do it dry." Shirosaki said soothingly and pressed butterfly kisses over Ichigo's neck and shoulders. "I didn't mean to get angry at ya, I was just jealous. It also does make this a little easier too." He reached around Ichigo and Renji and dug under his pillow to produce a bottle of astroglide (2) lube. "Have ya ever been double penetrated before?"

Ichigo frowned and shifted on top of Renji who looked very intrigued with the conversation. He shook his head and bit his lower lip as Shirosaki explored the outside of his puckered entrance. "N-no…" He stuttered and inhaled sharply when Shirosaki slipped one of his fingers inside. "Are you guys going to…?"

"Only if you want to Ichigo," Renji cradled Ichigo to his chest and grabbed the lube to cover his own fingers as well. "You can tell us to stop at any time."

"We want ya to enjoy this." Shirosaki said and introduced a second finger that made Ichigo squirm and clutch at Renji's shoulders. "Fuck, ya are tight… I wouldn't have guessed ya aren't a virgin."

"It-it's been awhile." Ichigo bit his lower lip harshly when Renji slipped in one of his fingers and winced at the stretch. Shirosaki crooked his fingers and pressed Ichigo's prostate, making Ichigo shiver and buck wildly. "Oh fuck…"

"Ya never said if we could or not." Shirosaki said and moved his other hand in between Renji and Ichigo's body to pump his erection. Ichigo was uncertain, but he wanted to please Renji and Shirosaki and right now it felt so good.

"Yes." He breathed out and threaded his fingers through Renji's long hair. "Yes you can." He kissed Renji in order to distract himself as Renji added a second finger, making it four of them total inside of him. Renji tangled his tongue with Ichigo's as the four fingers wiggled around in order to stretch him and rubbed against his prostate.

"Why are ya so beautiful?" Shirosaki said against Ichigo's neck rhetorically and then added a third finger. Ichigo stiffened and let out a low whine that Renji caught with his mouth. "I know it hurts, but just bear with it a little longer." Shirosaki pumped Ichigo a little faster and Ichigo panted in pleasure.

Shirosaki and Renji were finally satisfied that Ichigo was prepared enough so they gently removed their fingers from Ichigo's entrance. Shirosaki snickered and Ichigo felt a twinge of worry go through him.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a scowl and Shirosaki hurriedly kissed him.

"I wasn't laughing to be mean to ya." He drawled and reached over to open the drawer of his bedside table and grabbed an unopened pack of condoms. "Ya are winking at me." Shirosaki grinned and nudged Ichigo's entrance with his still bare cock.

"Shut up." Ichigo grumbled in embarrassment as the two put their condoms on.

"Remember to say stop if you feel you can't take it." Renji said and lifted his hand to brush Ichigo's orange hair away from his face.

"Don't worry." Ichigo said with a glower. "I won't be afraid to kick your ass if it hurts too much."

Shirosaki snorted and lined himself up to Ichigo's entrance. "I'm gonna penetrate ya first and let ya get used to it before Renji-"

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh and reached behind him to grab Shirosaki's erection. "Stop explaining everything, you're going to ruin the mood." He pushed the head of Shirosaki's cock inside of him and let out a sharp gasp before forcing himself to relax. It wasn't very painful, not when Renji and Shiro prepared him so thoroughly, but the initial penetration was always uncomfortable for Ichigo.

Shirosaki entwined his fingers with Ichigo's and held his hips tightly as he pushed in. Ichigo gave a strangled cry as Shirosaki thrust inside of him completely in one sharp move and bit down on Renji's neck. Renji hissed and threw a dark look at Shirosaki who ignored it completely.

"Ya are alright." Shirosaki said and rocked his hips to allow Ichigo to get used to the small motion. "It's not like ya haven't done this before." Ichigo stiffened slightly at the jab and Shirosaki frowned, and then let out a huff. "I don't mean that in a cruel way, Ichi." Shirosaki slowly slid out until he was just halfway inside of Ichigo and paused to let Renji line himself up to Ichigo's entrance.

"Take a deep breath." Renji said and held Ichigo to him firmly as he eased inside of him carefully.

"Gh…" Ichigo's breath caught in his throat as pain assaulted him. Never before had he felt so full and stretched before. Not even his first time with Aizen, which contrary what he said to pacify Shirosaki, he remembered every bit of it. Aizen was incredibly rough and Ichigo regretted even looking at Aizen in any way before they even really had begun.

"S-slow…" Ichigo said when Renji sunk in the rest of the way faster than he moved initially. Shirosaki teased the slit of the head of Ichigo's erection, making Ichigo squirm and tighten around their cocks.

"Shit!" Renji cursed and gripped Ichigo's tightly as the pleasure assaulted him. "Fuck, Ichigo if you don't want us to pound into you, then _don't move."_

"Sorry." Ichigo said in a strained tone and had to fight not to fidget and try to get comfortable. "I-I'm not sure I can do this." Ichigo said in worry as the pain continued to consume him.

"Are ya telling us to stop?" Shirosaki murmured into his ear and squeezed his balls gently before pumping him. "I promise we'll hit that spot again."

Ichigo hesitated and then gave a short nod. "Please be gentle."

"We'll treat ya like a delicate flower." Shirosaki said with a snicker and Ichigo scowled, opening his mouth to reply when they finally began to move. Ichigo's breath quickened and he clutched at Renji's shoulders desperately as they slowly moved in and out of him, alternating stroked of going in and out of him.

"Are you okay?" Renji cooed into his ear and their tempo picked up, making Ichigo squirm and bite his lip.

"Just hit that thing again already!" He yelled and Renji gripped his hips before change his angle.

Ichigo cried out sharply, and then let out a high-pitched keen when Shirosaki hit it on his inward motion. They continued the assault on his prostate without letting up and soon Ichigo felt like a pile of boneless mass quivering in pleasure. He pushed Renji so he was lying back completely and steadied himself on his broad shoulders so he could lift and lower himself.

"That's it Ichi." Shirosaki said in encouragement and helped him to keep the rhythm with his hand on Ichigo's cock. "Fuck, baby, ya don't know how much I love ya."

'_Baby?' _Ichigo questioned in his mind, but then his mind focused on the last part of what he said. "I love you- ngh, that feels good- too, Shiro." Ichigo said through gasps of breath and gave a shaky smile to Renji who scowled up at him. "You too, Renji." Renji's eyes lit up and he yanked Ichigo down for a passionate kiss.

Ichigo inhaled sharply as the pace quickened and his groin tightened. "Oh fuck, Imgonnacum!" He said all in one breath and Shirosaki flattened their bodies together so Ichigo was squished in between them.

"Come, Ichigo, tighten around us with that constricting channel of yours." Renji said through pants for breath. The red-head planted his feet on the bed and began to thrust forcefully up into Ichigo, almost making him lose his balance. Shirosaki pound him down into the mattress with just as much force and the bed began to creak from the strain and powerful movements.

"Ah, ah, AH!!!" Ichigo gasped with each thrust and then it felt like he was dying with pleasure as he spurted in between his and Renji's body and all over Shirosaki's hand. "Shiro! Renji!" He cried out and threw his head back. Shirosaki and Renji weren't done with him yet and his over sensitive body was crying out with each thrust.

He gritted his teeth and purposefully clenched around them with what strength he had left, making Shirosaki falter before continuing the pace with a vengeance. Renji came quickly, although Ichigo couldn't feel it inside of him because of the condom. He groaned and pulled out of Ichigo, making Ichigo grimace and shift while Shirosaki flipped him over onto his back beside Renji on the bed.

Shirosaki grabbed Ichigo underneath his knees and practically bent him in half as he pressed them into the chest. Ichigo trembled at the angle that brushed against his prostate and made him hard yet again. He thought that it would take him longer to come that time, but apparently his sensitive body worked to his advantage when Shirosaki finally came.

He pulled out quickly, which caused Ichigo sphincter to convulse and push Ichigo into his second orgasm. Shirosaki bit down hard onto his shoulder and milked Ichigo of every drop of semen with his hand.

They stayed like that for a moment until Ichigo's hips began to ache with the awkward position, not to mention the rough sex. He nudged at Shirosaki's shoulders and the man reluctantly rolled off of him. Ichigo simply lay on his back for a second, staring at the ceiling as Shirosaki and Renji disposed of their condoms and then checked on him.

"…Ichigo?" Renji asked attentively when Ichigo just stared at the ceiling without even blinking. "Are you okay?"

Ichigo let out a sigh and his eyes fluttered shut. "I'm sleepy." He mumbled and Renji snickered before bending his head down to lap up Ichigo semen while Shirosaki cleaned his hand.

"Go to sleep then." Shirosaki murmured and snuggled against Ichigo, wrapping his arms around them and drawing him close. Renji scowled at the cuddling and spooned Ichigo from behind, grunting when it was impossible to not touch Shirosaki.

Shirosaki nuzzled Ichigo's hair and kissed him tenderly while Renji ran his hands up and down Ichigo's sides gently.

"I think we can actually make this work." Renji said softly so he wouldn't wake the already sleeping Ichigo.

"Of course we will." Shirosaki said confidently. "Ichi is so high maintenance it takes two to take care of him anyways."

Renji snorted and shifted into a more comfortable position before allowing his eyes to close as well. "I love you, Ichigo." He murmured.

"I love ya as well, Ichi." Shirosaki said to the sleeping boy and smiled when he wiggled slightly in their embrace.

Shirosaki and Renji would definitely make bets with Ichigo again, especially if it involved Ichigo being a holiday elf.

**LINE**

**(1) I had a corset that did this. It was always nice because when it came down to sexy time it wasn't a huge hassle to get out of it. (2) Hate to sound like an advertisement, but that's some good stuff. **

**What do you know, they used condoms!!! No STDs for them! I figured since it's an AU without souls (who probably can't catch STDs since they're dead) they should probably use a condom… I made a point of it recently in my Uke Ichigo one shot collection as well. Here is another cute "rhyme": I really like sex, but condoms aren't the fad, but if I don't use them, it sucks really bad!**

**Please review and tell me what you think, anonymous reviews are accepted as long as they aren't flames!**


End file.
